Untitled
by A. K. Brumley
Summary: Work in Progress.
1. Chapter 1 The Flower Goddess

****

The Demiguise

__

Act I

Chapter I

Note: All sentences in italics represent thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters or places from the universe created by J.K. Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________

Fall had come earlier than usual in London that year. Dustings of dried leaves combed the narrow cobblestone path that made up Diagon Alley and the quickly passing feet created a never-ending fest of noise.

__

I tried my best to find light throughout the extense of cloudy autumn days that 1989 gave to me, by reminding myself of the wonderful event to come. But even such a joyous presence, as a baby to be, can't always resolve one's mind of burdens. 

We had met three years prior, my husband and I. His name was Jean Neoin:

Jean was a subtle man, as loyal and good-hearted as the come. In Ireland, where we had met, he had developed a reputation in medicine; therefore, once we were married and wanted to start a family, we moved to London so he could expand his practice.

His clientele did expand dramatically once he began working at St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries, enough so that most thought it silly when he opened up a store as well. Perhaps Jean and I should have listened closer to the talk. Despite Jean's strength as a businessman, the juggling of both jobs was enough to do him in. He lost his life at age thirty-eight. The only man that I had ever loved was gone...

"Headmaster, you wished to speak with me," drawled a silky voice. Two black eyes stared blankly through the crack in the door.

"Yes, Severus, do come in," Dumbledore replied.

The tall man dressed in black strode into the Headmaster's office and sat down in one of the plush, scarlet armchairs. His sallow skinned face stood out like a moon against the night, within his head of thick, shoulder-length black hair.

Professor Dumbledore watched him intently. "Its nice to see you again, Severus. Did you have a good break?"

Not content with making small talk, the man - Severus Snape - shortly replied, "Yes, quite."

"Ah," Dumbledore chuckled, well aware of the Potion Master's muse. "What I asked to see you about? Yes, I will be leaving this afternoon for a short period of time. There is business I have to attend to in London."

Severus nodded. "Yes, Headmaster, I will be sure to keep a sharp eye on the grounds while you are gone."

"No, I'm afraid you don't understand. I am requesting that you come with me. Hagrid will do the grounds keeping for the time being."

Though he would have preferred to stay at Hogwarts, it was beneath him to go against the Headmaster. Severus pealed his eyes from the floor, careful to wipe the venom from their depths before meeting the gaze of the Headmaster. "What is it that you wish for me to do?"

The air was crisp and quite clear for a city block. Diagon Alley was echoing with commerce. Since it was two weeks before the start of term at Hogwarts School, the morning crowd was slightly larger than usual.

Farther down the narrow street, past Gringott's Wizarding Bank there were more buildings, mostly residences or townhouses. The end of the alley, a large arched nook of stone, held the carriage entrance to the street, from which horse drawn buggies would appear now and again. One especially hasty pair of auburn steeds flanking a black cab pulled through the niche and began its fly down the alley. It traveled several yards, then stopped abruptly in front of one of the houses.

A tall, good-looking man slowly stepped down from the surrey compartment, then turned to help a young woman and two children also get down from the carriage. All four were of Chinese ancestry; therefore, they had black hair and brown eyes. The young man's name was Ben Chang and his wife, the small young woman, was Donna.

After paying the cab driver, Ben stalked to the back of the carriage and helped him unload the luggage from the rack. Holding onto her wee son by one hand and carrying a bouquet of roses in the other, Donna slowly scaled the steps to the large brick townhouse. Ben followed closely behind her once the carriage took off and he heaved the stack of heavy suitcases up to the landing.

"Oh, button!" their little girl cried.

"No, Cho, wait."

Disregarding her mother's call, Cho burst forth and rang the bell.

The fragrance of fresh flowers loomed throughout the kitchen, mingling with the smell of food being cooked. One plump older woman stood at the cast-iron stove, stirring a large brass pot of soup, while the rest of the house staff sat around the large kitchen table. The setting was a whirl of hands measuring, slicing, and stirring as they hurriedly prepared for the night's dinner guests.

When the bell at the street chimed once, all heads rose in the house. After a second ring, Mrs. Norris, the caretaker of the Neoin House, got up from the head of the table. She walked with sullen grace out of the kitchen and down the long corridor. Her hawkish, lamp-like gaze looked in on each room she passed, seeing to their order.

With high ceilings of regal gothic arches, one was able to see clear through the entire first floor of the building. It was something that Mrs. Norris preferred, for it made her job slightly easier.

The last room at the end of the hall was the master's office. It had always been the messiest room of the house: books stacked waist high from the floor, memos covering the bureau, and always a half-empty coffee cup lying somewhere. That was how Anne liked it, because that was how Jean was - messy yet refined.

Only, that day the office had actually been cleaned, a first in the two years that they had lived there; the carpets had been freshly laundered and the reflection of the bustling street glistened in the polished windows. Mrs. Norris smiled upon inspecting the job that she had finished earlier that morning. She never had agreed with the master on his distillation habits.

The housekeeper turned and jumped once discovering that she was no longer alone. "Good afternoon, Ma'am," she greeted.

"The guests have arrived," Ms. Neoin said.

"Yes, that is why I have come," Mrs. Norris replied, her yellow eyes glancing questionably over Anne's hand on the door.

"It's alright. I think that I'll answer it for once." Her fingers tightened slightly and turned the knob. Anne had been expecting those who had come to call. The large oak front door swung open and a warm draft swept over the Changs.

"Hello!" the two young women cried in unison, rushing forward to hug one another. It had been almost ten years since Anne Neoin had seen her best friend, Donna Chang. They had gone out into the world to seek their own fortunes, to create their portrait in time. Graduation had divided their friendship that decade ago, yet once they were reunited all of the years that had passed by were scattered to the wind. All that mattered was that they were together again.

"I believe that this is the first I've smiled in a week," Anne said, her charcoal eyes bright. "Won't you come in?"

"Yes," Ben replied eagerly. "Who knew that August in London could be so cold."

The four guests slowly filed into the long descending hall of the great house, beating the fierce wind out of doors as they went. Mrs. Norris directed the butler in assisting Ben with the luggage.

"It's so good to see you again!" Donna exclaimed, reaching forward to hug Anne again careful about her midsection, where the fabric of her dress fell tightly. With a shy grin, Cho gathered near her mother. "You've met my husband Ben of course, but I don't guess that you've ever seen our two kids."

"No, I haven't. They are beautiful."

Ben beamed admirably. "Thanks."

"This is our daughter Cho and our son Thai," Donna said. Cho recoiled timidly and took to hiding behind her mother's legs, while the toddler, Thai, busied himself with pulling petals off the flowers from a nearby urn.

"It looks as if you'll be having your own 'little bundle of joy' pretty soon," Ben added sarcastically as he pulled Thai away from doing more destruction.

"Yeah," Anne chuckled, "it should only be a few more months now."

"It's going to be a girl," the young Chinese woman stated matter-of-factly. "Believe me, _we know these kinds of things_."

"We?"

"Chinese..."

"Ah," Anne sighed.

"Yeah, you know that each time my Mom got pregnant she always predicted right." Donna had grown up with four other sisters and by the last one her father had wished that the Chinese gift for Divination was not so accurate.

"I think so too. It would be wrong for Anne, 'the flower goddess,' to not have a girl," Ben added.

Anne forced a smile. "Thanks, I would like for it to be a girl."

"Oh, and speaking of flowers, we brought you these." Donna handed her the small bouquet. "They're not really much compared to what you're probably used to, but they didn't have many to choose from at the airport."

Anne smiled and brought one of the crisp white blooms to her nose. "No, they're lovely. I'll just get a vase."

They followed her into the drawing room. There was a lovely fire crackling in the hearth; red and blue flames licked at the sweet smelling pile of wood in the grate. There were hardwood floors covered with richly woven carpets and the walls were decked with tapestries and rows and rows of shelved books. The only inlets novel free held the large stone fireplace and a comfortable window seat overlooking the busy alley.

As the Changs sat down, Anne returned carrying a small crystal vase of the roses and set it on a side table by the couch. "You have a beautiful house," Donna sighed, eyeing the rest of the room. She lightly took off the lid of a container on the opposite side table (which appeared to contain floo powder), but quickly put it back on after meeting her friend's eyes.

Anne's starless large orbs echoed with the ache from her dawning fears. Thoughts of the love and support she had lost constantly coursed her mind throughout the period after her husband's death. She shoved them away as a salty tear met her lips.

"Children, step out of the room please," Donna uttered quickly as Ben crossed the room toward Anne. He held her close as she struggled to support herself.

Cho gathered her brother up into her arms and walked out of the drawing room. As she shut the door behind her, she turned to meet two sharp, yellow eyes. The young girl gasped at the cat before her. 

Anne hardly knew Benjamin Chang. They had only met once before, at his and Donna's wedding, yet she relished in the strength of his arms as he held her. Anne rested her face on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Anne," Donna encouraged, taking her friend's shaken hand. "Everything will turn out fine. I promise."

"No, it won't be fine. I can't - I don't know what I'm going to do," Anne cried, leaving Ben's embrace.

"I know you're upset, Anne, and you have every right to be, but if it's money you're thinking about then -"

"It's not the money," Anne said, turning back towards them, her face even. "Someone is after me."

________________________________________________________________________

In the next chapter what will happen? Stayed tuned for the next update on July 25, 2003. Thanks for reading and I hope that you'll share your first impressions of my story by submitting a review!

~ L`etoile


	2. Chapter 2 The Party

****

The Demiguise

__

Act I

Chapter II

Note: All sentences in italics represent thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters or places from the universe created by J.K. Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________

During the funeral it was cool and despite the remaining clouds, the sun found moments to peep out and bear its light. Perhaps the golden rays were one nice thing to be counted on such a solemn day.

The ceremony was extremely quiet, besides the hollow voice of the minister performing the service and the gentle mourning of the assembly. Anne stood with a forced upright stature, clutching Donna's hand when tears threatened to fall.

Thai sat on his daddy's hip, sleeping quietly, and Ben kept his free arm resting loosely around Cho's shoulders.

The pallbearers, assembled mostly from the Neoin's relatives and neighbors, slowly stepped forward to prepare for the lowering of the casket. Looking away, Anne pulled up her black veil and received her first clear view of her surroundings:

In between the tall-silhouetted tombstones there were columns of small pink and yellow wildflowers. A short cast-iron fence neatly surrounded the veld that made up the cemetery. There were two trees in its vast depths - one short magnolia in the far left corner and a thin, slightly mangled gum tree that stood not twenty yards from the burial site.

__

I remember that gum tree well, from its savage branches and heaving roots to the man my eyes met beneath it. 

Severus Snape had glanced throughout the crowd of people surrounding the casket, his gaze finally settling on a woman - **Anne**. He couldn't believe his eyes. Here was his Anne, exactly the same in appearance as the last time that he had seen her ten years ago. 

Anne blinked, her coal black eyes going wide. There was a man starring at her. His ebony cloak swam about his thin frame and his black, shoulder length hair kissed his face with the incoming breeze.

She watched him meticulously, her large black eyes swimming deep in the depths of his; He glared back with an expression of utmost loathing. 

Subsequent to meeting his icy persona, Anne glowered. 'Who is this man?' - she wondered. With a curt nod of her head, the young woman looked away. Turning back towards the casket, she realized that it had already been lowered into the ground. 

Anne let out an anguishing cry and fell to her knees as sobs wracked her body. Mrs. Chang struggled to pull her from the wet ground. Ben and Anne's two brother-in-laws, Thomas and Gerald Neoin, came to Donna's aid and pulled Anne from the grass.

Severus ran his hands through his lanky black hair as he watched her leave the cemetery. He'd been to so many funerals that he thought that it wouldn't matter anymore; therefore, when there happened a strange sinking feeling within his stomach that day, he was overcome with unease. He hated the fact that it genuinely hurt him to be so near her again.

That night a dinner was held at the Neoin residence for friends of the family. Half of Diagon Alley had been invited as well as numerous other close acquaintances.

Though the house was quite spacious, it wasn't exactly best suited for a large gathering of people. The walls seemed to sweat from the pressure and the floors creaked with their old age as more and more guests arrived.

Anne, who had been against the idea of a party in the first place, defiantly refused to go and was persistent about staying in the kitchen. Her morose had long since taken over her better judgment, which would have normally compelled her to act as a decent hostess. 

She sighed, lifting her head from the kitchen table as a delicate aroma piercing the air suddenly made her senses peak. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked with a scowl.

"Oui, your favorite," Mrs. Morot, the cook, replied. Her thick French brogue stumbled over the words.

Anne slowly buried her face back into her folded arms, her brown hair falling as a long curtain over her head. She groaned something incoherent then peeked out from under her hair. Mrs. Chang gave her a comforting smile.

"Come on, try one," Mrs. Morot opted, handing her mistress a candy from the baking tray.

Anne glanced up, reluctantly took the chocolate, and painfully shoved it into her mouth. Her eyes softened as the rich morsel melted sinfully in her mouth. "That's really good..." her voice trailed off. As tears began to form, Donna quickly handed her her handkerchief.

"Too good," Anne replied defiantly, instead using the tissue to spit out the remainder of the sweet.

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Anne, you can't go on like this."

The door to the kitchen suddenly swung open and Mrs. Norris scurried in, balancing an empty silver tray on each hand. "I need some refills," she called to the cook. Mrs. Morot took the two platters and hastily began rearranging new hors d'oeuvres. The housekeeper took a seat at the table, hoping to catch her breath before returning to the dining room upstairs. She slumped her shoulders, looking ready to collapse, when she noticed her mistress also hunched over the table. "What are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

As her childhood nanny, Mrs. Norris had known Anne longer than anyone else on earth and had no trouble making her do as she said; therefore, the moment the housekeeper had entered the room, Anne had known that she was in for it. Burying her head, she moaned, "I'm asleep."

"Now, now. We'll have none of that. Up you get!" Mrs. Norris exclaimed, roughly dragging the poor woman to her feet.

Mrs. Chang snickered at the girlish expression on her face, but Anne directed her a look that put an end to her amusement. Mrs. Norris noticed their exchange and took Donna by the arm as well. "You too, child. Come will me," she barked, "You must help me make her presentable for the party."

Giggling quietly, Donna scurried to her aid.

"I don't want to go," Anne snarled.

"You don't have a choice. Now, Mrs. Chang, you get started on that hair and I'll go and find a dress."

Albus Dumbledore and the Severus Snape arrived at the Neoin house a few moments past eight, much to the Potions Master's satisfaction. Usually Severus would have preferred to arrive promptly for such an occasion, but there happened to rest an overwhelming pine within his gut that told him that this particular gathering would not be one to his liking.

'It can't be worse than a death revel.'- he kept telling himself, hoping for some form of relief to the knot in his stomach.

Two weeks earlier, when the Headmaster had first passed the news of the Order's discovery to him and requested his assistance with the assignment, Severus hadn't had an ounce of hesitation towards the matter, beyond the loss of his summer break. But after the happenings at the cemetery that morning and several hours of assessment, he had come to the conclusion that he no longer desired to see her again. He had expressed this revelation of feelings to the Headmaster, but as the purpose of their journey to London was highly important, Dumbledore had convinced Severus to wait it out. Should Snape's personal feelings be enough to keep him from fulfilling what the Order of the Phoenix had asked him to do, Dumbledore was prepared to step in.

As they waited at the front door Severus glanced uneasily at Professor Dumbledore, and despite his own nervousness the old man gave him a comforting smile. Moments later, the door opened and the butler ushered them out of the cold. The Headmaster stepped inside, eager to see what events would unfold. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Will Anne and Severus be reunited? Find out in the next chapter which will be posted on July 26, 2003. Have I captured your interest? I'd really like to know. That's it... click the little purple 'Go!' button at the bottom of the page. It only takes a second. Thanks!

~ L`etoile


	3. Chapter 3 The Inevitable

****

The Demiguise

__

Act I

Chapter III

Note: All sentences in Italics represent thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters or places from the universe created by J.K. Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________

Anne stood before the mirror in her bedchamber, her long arms out at her sides, while Mrs. Norris finished buttoning the long sheath to her limbs. She appraised her shadowy reflection.

Much had become of Anne since she had chosen this path of life; although she had grown quite a bit older since then, she hadn't aged at all. And unlike most people, Anne regretted not having the little familiar blemishes that would be common after so many years of living. Wrinkles and scars were in absence, but Anne had a bigger, more exhausting problem than that. She was living a lie, to her friends, her family, and -saddest of all- to herself.

"Here you go, dear," Mrs. Norris whispered as she placed the dreaded tonic bottle in the young woman's hand.

Anne turned, eyeing the housekeeper in disdain. Mrs. Norris forced a smile. Over the years she had watched as her close friend and employer broke more and more with each dose of the potion. That night it hurt her to see Anne sink even further.

The young woman nodded, tearing her face from the mirror. "Alright."

Mrs. Norris smiled again. "You look beautiful, dear."

A silent tear slithered down Anne's cheek. "Thank you."

"Remember, no later than 12:01, no earlier than midnight or else it won't work."

"Yes," Anne sighed. She placed the tiny vial into her dress pocket.

"Try and have a nice time tonight. Okay?"

Anne smiled and nodded as she turned to descend the stairs.

Introductions were long and dinner seemed longer, but somehow Anne made it through the greatly extended evening. Once it was over and most of the guests had departed, she went to retire in the dining room. Anne slowly scaled the lofty circular staircase to the third floor and when she looked inside the refectory she was relieved to find it empty. She closed off all of the doors and locked them to ward off potential disturbances.

The night had settled upon London and the large room reflected its presence with heavy shadows. The silence of the darkened hall was quite welcomed; it had been a while since Anne had had some peace and quiet or a moment alone. She took advantage of it by settling down in one of the tall, square-backed chairs by the fireplace, and drifting off in to her thoughts.

Nearly an hour later, Anne was shaken from her daze. The clock on the mantel had begun its melodious chime, indicating five minuets before the hour. _Its time then - _she concluded, slowly getting to her feet.

With all of the torches unlit, the only source of light that extended into the colossal room came from the two towering windows at the fireside. The moon painted a shadowy glow across the vast floor.

Just as Anne had moved to step out into the light - 

"Don't move an inch."

She gulped, feeling a wand tip placed at her throat. Anne froze instantly; her heart suddenly began to race and her great eyes flashed like two brilliant onyxes in the twilight. 

She instinctively put her arms around her waist, shielding her baby. 

Her mind began to race, enough so that she began to feel nauseated. It was only minuets until midnight - only minuets until her cover would be blown. 

Her thin, pale arms tightened over her stomach.

__

Bad mistake.

At her slightest trace of movement, Anne found the tip of the wand pressed deeper into her neck. Her throat emitted a shaky gasp.

"What did I tell you? _Don't move_." The voice was a mere whisper, but Anne caught every word.

Out of the corner of her eye she could barely make out a shadowy figure and the dark wand extended toward her. Two beetle black eyes flickered towards hers; they watched her intently. Then, out he stepped - a tall slender mass of black and a face surrounded by a halo of thick raven hair. _Severus Snape._

In one fluid motion the strange man strode quickly forward and began to search her. Knowing better than to protest, the young woman stood painstakingly still as he ravaged the compartments of her dress. Then to her horror, Anne watched as his sallow skinned hands fumbled upon the potion.

Snape arched a brow, his dark eyes glittering maliciously, as he pulled the shiny bottle from the depths of her robes. He took the vial with surprising care, considering that he remained shoving his weapon into her collar. Lifting the potion to the silvery beams of moonlight shining through the broad window, he inspected it closely. Then he uncapped the lid and sinuously brought the bottle to his nose.

Upon smelling the potion, Snape's pallid face suddenly fell. His mask of deceit slipped, and for a fraction of a second Anne, whom had been struggling to decipher his thoughts moments earlier, found them plain to see. 

"Wait," Anne protested, as she watched him pocket it in his black robes.

He glanced at her in surprise.

"You can't take that. You have no idea of its importance."

She was forced to recoil several paces, as the stranger took a step nearer. The panes of the window were cool against her back; she was cornered.

"I know exactly what it is," Snape replied.

"Then you understand the urgency of its expiration time," Anne exclaimed.

"Madame," he whispered silkily.

"The -**_urgency_**- of its expiration time," she repeated.

"Madame."

Her voice hitched in her throat. "Midnight - **_the expiration time_**!"

"**Madame**!"

Anne's eyes widened in fear at his venomous gaze. 

"Madame," the silky voice repeated again, "this," he retrieved the potion, "is a Concealment Potion... of the advanced form, by the looks of it. The darker the color, the more potent." His eyes widened, each sparkling unnaturally.

Anne tilted her neck in an attempt to receive the slightest bit of leniency from the tip of his wand. This only made Snape step nearer.

"Why, may I ask, would a young lady like yourself need such a disguise?"

"That's none of your damn business," Anne growled.

He stepped closer. "That's where you're wrong. I'm making it my business. Now, who-the-hell-are-you?"

She pursed her lips. "I would hope, _Sir that_ you would know my name since you attended my husband's funeral."

His face faltered and he quickly looked away.

"Yes, that _was_ you, wasn't it? The man by the gum tree, at the funeral."

He turned back to her, his face recomposed and steady. "Don't make me ask you again," he warned. Snape slowly lifted his wand.

A soft cry of terror escaped her lips. "Anne Emmale. My name is Anne Emmale." She shuddered involuntarily.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"I will kill you now."

"No!" Anne cried.

Suddenly, a chilling sound cut the air. The clock on the mantel had begun to chime. Severus's concentration was broken as he turned toward the fireplace.****Anne shrunk to her knees, her arms folded protectively over her stomach. A single tear stung her cheek.****But Severus remained persistent, placing the wand to her head. "Who are you? Tell me _now_." 

She hung her head in silence. The utterance of the spell was on the tip of his tongue. 

"Please, no..." she cried.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for not having the next chapter out on the day that I said I would. I was out of the country for over a week and wasn't able to update, then school started up. Hopefully you haven't completely lost interest in my story. The best is yet to come! In the next chapter many of the questions that you might have will be solved. Stay tuned for the next update in a few days. Until then...

~ A. K. B.


	4. Chapter 4 The Explanation

****

The Demiguise

__

Act I

Chapter IV

Note: All sentences in Italics represent thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters or places from the universe created by J.K. Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________

She hung her head, crying - "Please, no..." 

The utterance of the spell was on the tip of his tongue. 

Then, from a far off corner of the room there was an urgent cry - "Expelliarmus!" Severus was mercilessly thrown into the adjacent wall as his wand shot from his hand. He slid to the floor in a collapsed heap of pain. A small line of salty blood formed at his pursed lips.

The Potions Master's dark scepter stopped in mid air, before the Headmaster stepped forth and caught it. Mrs. Norris, who had uttered the disarming spell, followed the older man into the large dining room then turned to advance on the crumpled professor. The normally composed caretaker of the supposed "Ms. Emmale" was unable to bottle her fury. She unveiled her own wand and prepared to do her worst.

Quickly becoming aware of his vulnerability, the Potions Master cowered back against the wall. 

"You," Mrs. Norris growled, "You would have killed her..."

Dumbledore quickly caught Mrs. Norris by the arms, hoping to prevent any further damage to his friend and colleague. "Madame, please," he coaxed, "You must calm down."

"I demand an explanation!" Mrs. Norris exclaimed.

"Yes, as do I, Severus." He let go of the caretaker's arms and extended a hand to Snape to help him up from the floor.

Severus got to his feet in a wave of fury. Wiping the blood from his mouth with the back his hand, he yelled, "That is not Anne Emmale!"

All attention flew to the window at which a murky silhouette stood. With a slight wave of his hand, the Headmaster lit the great room; a small flame danced to each of the wall sconces, lighting them as it passed. A wave of bright light enveloped the room, and the shadowy figure of the one at the window was washed away. Mrs. Norris bristled angrily and let out an anguished cry - "Good heavens."

There, in place of the previous Anne Emmale, stood a stranger. Long brown hair had surrendered to a bob of shoulder length blond and the familiar black-eyed gaze had disappeared.

Severus sighed, his face hardening. No matter how much he had wanted to believe that it was she, he could no longer. She wasn't his Anne.

"Anne Emmale is dead," the young woman said softly, as she slowly brought her face to the light for the first time; her young features glowed brightly. She turned to look at Dumbledore. "Hello, Headmaster," her meek voice coined.

His face relaxed in a rare smile, "Hello, Erin."

Erin's face seemed to brighten even more as her lips broadened into a grin. "I didn't know if you would remember me."

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore replied, "Graduating class of 1980, Ravenclaw, top N.E.W.T.S., if I recall correctly."

Erin sighed. "Yes."

He turned towards the Potions Master and snapped his fingers as if coming to a sudden realization. "Ah, Severus," he began, "I believe that you and Ms. Ravenswood _have_ met."

Severus cleared his throat awkwardly and his black eyes faltered upon meeting the Headmaster's gaze. How could he face her? He had been threatening to kill her just moments ago. She would surely hate him, but what else was new - she being of Ravenclaw and he of Slytherin.

He bitterly forced his face towards her and gave a quaint nod.

She returned the jester, her expression the equal of his disdain. _Severus? _Where had she heard that name before? 'From school,' her subconscious replied. _School_... His name was Severus Snape, a Slytherin from her same year at Hogwarts. Erin's frown deepened; she remembered him well. He had fallen in love with her best friend, the woman from whom Erin chose to alias when she first began service as an Auror - _Anne Emmale_.

Mrs. Norris's bright watery eyes smiled at Erin and she smiled back; they met in a loving embrace. Immediately, the housekeeper's motherly-instincts shot into place, and she quickly began to look Erin over, inspecting for ailments or wounds.

"I'm all right," she said reassuringly, casting her friend's needless worrying aside, "thanks to you." 

The Headmaster sighed wearily and took a seat in one of the square-backed armchairs beside the fireplace. "It appears that we (i.e. - the Order of the Phoenix) have reached another dead end."

"I disagree, respectively," Professor Snape interjected.

"Oh?"

"Yes, as evidence by the current circumstances, this woman has proved to be beyond trusting. For all we know she could be harboring Anne.. Ms. Emmale in the very next room."

"What?" Erin replied incredulously, "You're one to talk, Severus Snape. I know of the things you've done - of your life as a _death eater_." Her anger spilled over mercilessly and she spat in his face.

"How could you know?" he growled as he heatedly swabbed his face with a dark silk handkerchief. 

"Oh, I have my ways, _Snape_." She paused. "For six years I worked for a branch of the World Aurors Agency known as the _Sotto Vace_."

Severus's gaze shifted from Dumbledore to Ms. Ravenswood, then to the floor. His thick raven hair falling from behind his ears, Severus looked toward her again. He didn't trust the so-called "Mrs. Ravenswood" in the smallest measurement. "The _Sotto Vace_? I've never heard of such."

Erin sighed. "Well, I guess that you wouldn't, seeing as its totally undercover." 

Severus laughed incredulously. "Undercover, ha!" 

Her frown deepened. "It's true. I first begun working secretly as an Auror for the World Aurors' Agency (i.e. - the W.A.A.) the summer after we graduated from Hogwarts. The Ministry of Magic had quietly contacted me during my seventh year with the W.A.A.'s invitation to become an agent and after much consideration I accepted their proposal."

"During the seventies and eighties, Voldemort's rise to power created a whole new level of involvement throughout the wizarding world for the W.A.A.. The danger against the lives of Aurors and their family and friends increased daily with the rising number of death raids by Voldemort's minions. Thousands of Aurors and the people associated with them were killed throughout the early years of the dark lord."

"As a result, the World Aurors Agency's involvement as a publicly known organization secretly dissolved for the first time in history . The majority of the W.A.A. remained working under the watchful eye of the public and the Ministries of Magic that spanned the globe. However, the rest of the agency gradually diverged; a small group of less than one thousand operatives chartered a secret branch of the W.A.A. by order of the international governmental authority - the _International Confederation of Wizards_. The new association was known as _Sotto Voce _(Sot-toe Va-chey) or more formally the Dark Force Defense League." 

"Only new members of the W.A.A. were covertly inducted into the _Sotto Voce_. Should older, well-known Aurors suddenly have begun to disappear it might have stirred suspicion. And that's just what they did - disappear. They lost their identities, myself alongside of them."

"I'm afraid that it is possible, Severus," the Headmaster simply said. "I have heard tell of such an organization existing, but until this day I never had a reason to think on it. It's really quite extraordinary."

"Honestly?" 

"Yes, Severus. I do believe that Mrs. Ravenswood is telling the truth," Dumbledore replied. He turned to the young woman, a smile still dancing across his lips and a natural twinkle upon his cerulean eyes.

His knowing gaze comforted her heart, yet she knew that she still hadn't captured the faith of the Potions Master. Snape remained with his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest, eyeing her cynically as if any moment she might draw her wand on him. Erin sighed exhaustedly. "Is it really that hard to believe? You're so stubborn."

"You presume too much, my lady. There is as much conviction in my heart as is in the next person, yet I am not accustomed to pass it out unless the conditions warrant it. I have yet to receive sufficient proof to suggest that you are telling the truth about Anne Emmale."

"What more do you want? I told you that 'Anne Emmale is dead.' I attended her funeral nine years ago. There is a man and a woman downstairs, Benjamin and Donna Chang, -two respectable people, I might add- who can vouch for me. They went to the funeral too," Erin sadly said, "Your search is in vain, Severus Snape."

The Potions Master remained skeptic. " If there was a funeral then why didn't I know about it?" 

"I don't know, Snivellus. Maybe she didn't like you as much as you thought she did," she spat.

"Silence, both of you!" Dumbledore cried, stepping between them. Both parties instantly took a step back upon meeting the Headmaster's disapproving gaze. "Now, we won't get anywhere as long as each of you continue in this manner. I suggest that you both take a moment to set aside your differences and at least pretend to act with civility. Should no other reasons come to mind, do it for the cause."

"Now, Erin, the reason why Severus is so adamantly against what you have to say is because we _do _have proof that is contrary to your story. Yes, there may have been a funeral, but **_Anne Emmale is still alive_**."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's it for Act I. What did you think? I'd really like to know. Any suggestions, comments, flames, or ideas for the upcoming chapters are needed! So please please please submit a review!!! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed the first few chapters - Alana lee and RavenMirage. _Marshmallows to you! _He he.. you have no idea how much I appreciate it. I hope that you'll stayed tuned for the next update.

~ A. K. B.


	5. Chapter 1 The Knights of Walpurgis

****

The Demiguise

__

Act II

Chapter I

Note: All sentences in italics represent thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters or places from the universe created by J.K. Rowling.

________________________________________________________________________

Despite the fact that it had been nearly ten years since I had truly left the confines of wizard London, I was resilient. I was still quite the irrational, naive young woman that society had molded me to be and the thought of worse could come from my fleeing the House of Neoin never crossed my mind.

Upon leaving Diagon Alley, the slumped, haggle-cloaked figure sauntered into the wizard-friendly, old bar known as the Leaky Cauldron. Shaking off autumn's chill with her shivers, the young woman slowly crossed the shady tavern. The mysterious femme took a seat at the counter and the withered bartender knowingly set a drink before her.

But before the sherry could meet her lips, a hand intercepted it. Severus Snape tutted softly, prying the glass from the woman's hand. "I should think it wise for a woman in your condition to refrain from such indulgences, Mrs. Ravenswood." His thin lips twisted into a sneer as he promptly jerked the cape's hood from Erin Ravenswood's head.

"I wasn't planning on drinking it. I happen to enjoy their smell," Erin replied matter-of-factly, wrapping her arms around the bulge at her abdomen.

"Ah," he said, hesitantly placing the drink back before her. " I suppose they remind you of someone. _Your husband_, perhaps?"

"Yes, Jean always did love his sherry." She bit back a grin at the thought that Severus Snape possibly understood such a sentiment.

Having noticed the twitch of a smile forming at her lips, Snape's sinuous black eyes narrowed caustically. "I suppose that you have sherry at the House of Neoin."

Erin nodded.

"Then... why are you sitting here _alone_ in this pub at this ungodly hour?"

"I see no reason to believe that that is any business of yours."

"I am making it my business, Mrs. Ravenswood. Rather, Professor Dumbledore is," he growled, firmly grasping her by the arm.

Wincing as his harsh grip became too much, she whispered, "You're hurting me."

He instantly released her, yet took an unhesitant step forward. "The Headmaster believes that you are capable of being of some assistance in the Order's search; therefore, you have been placed under my watch until further notice."

"I beg your pardon," she gaped.

"You heard me. Now, I suggest that for your own well being and your child's you should follow. The Headmaster is waiting upstairs to continue our previous discussion."

Snarling, Erin hopped down from the barstool and stalked after him towards the stairs. Once reaching the foot of the small spiral staircase leading to the upper chamber's, the Potion's Master stylishly swished his billowing black form aside and allowed her to ascend first.

The small young woman muttered an awkward "thank you" and began her climb; however, she continued by saying, "Mind you, being gallant isn't going to make up for your mad threats to kill me."

"Well, I must start somewhere. After all, we will be working together," he groaned.

"Perhaps, we'll be working together. Until I hear all of the details, I'm not agreeing to anything."

"Fair enough, but I have a feeling that you will comply upon Albus's deliverance."

* * *

In the heavy darkness of the alleyway behind Neoin House they watched, waiting for the sign to finish the job. Having been on her trail for nearly a year, Lucius Malfoy, Geoffrey Goyle, and Viggo Crabbe were pleased that she would soon be gone. Their prey, a woman by the name of Anne Emmale, would soon be dead.

However, as the three death eaters were preparing to blast the house, something unexpected happened. A door to the building at their backs suddenly opened and white light flooded the alley, extinguishing any of the previously existing shadows. "Take cover, you imbeciles!" Malfoy growled to his cohorts. And knocking over several of the tin trashcans that laid littered about their path, the massive Crabbe and Goyle complied by hiding behind a pile of rubbish.

* * *

Despite the fact that He-who-must-not-be-named had been gone since she was nearly two years old, Cho Chang was and always would remain a light sleeper; therefore, it was no surprise that she rose at the sound of those who stirred outside. Little Thai, who lay softly lulling at her side, ne'er felt her leave the bed as she went to look out the window.

To her horror, three giants of men cloaked in black were hiding at the doorstop of the restaurant across the alley. They cowered behind a trash pile as a shaggy-haired Siamese young man sauntered out of the depths of the bright back-entrance of The White Elephant. Listening to his headset, the boy jammed away as he emptied the night's leftovers onto the garbage heap.

Cho watched one of the Knights of Walpurgis sneer silently as the muggle unknowingly tipped a bit of rubbish onto his darkly cloaked figure; he angrily reached for his wand, yet did not draw it.

Terrified, the young girl scooped her baby brother into her arms and tore out of her chamber. She raced through the hall and down the long, spiral staircase to her parents' room. Yet in mid-decent Cho ran across something unexpected - the cat that she and Thai had met the other day. Only, it wasn't a cat. The brown and black tabby transformed and the elderly housekeeper of Neoin House took its place before them. "Mrs. Norris?" Cho whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, there's no need to worry. It's just me. But for Merlin's sake, what are you two doing out of bed?" she replied, her yellow, lamp-like eyes disapproving.

"I-heard-a-noise-in-the-alley-and-went-to-look-out-the-window-to-see-what-was-happening. It-was-Death-Eaters, Mrs.-Norris! DEATH-EATERS!" the young girl spat out breathlessly.

The housekeeper's face fell. "DEATH EATERS?"

"Yes, just downstairs."

"Good Godric, they've found us," Mrs. Norris gasped and, whisking the toddler from Cho's arms, beckoned the little girl downstairs.

* * *

Erin plopped down next to the fireplace in the cozy armchair opposite the Headmaster, while Severus Snape reluctantly stopped pacing to take a seat in the large, ornately carved window seat overlooking the street neighboring Diagon Alley.

The furniture in the Headmaster's rented room above the Leaky Cauldron oddly resembled that of what the young woman remembered of the his old office; there were many enchanted paintings decking the paneled walls, as well as rows of bookshelves brimming with hundreds of extraordinary twinkling gadgets. She remarked that Hogwart's resident pessimist wasn't the only company that the Headmaster had on his travels to London; the old alumni framed in their funny beards and pointed hats, who were normally featured in Dumbledore's quarters at Hogwarts, had set up residence in the quaint room's existing canvases. Madly enough, one of the enchanted men had yet to stop winking at Erin since she had first stepped foot into the small room.

The petite young woman carefully eyed the Headmaster, glancing over his subtle features, then turned to the man with beetle-black eyes and slick black hair. If possible, the sunlight streaming down on Snape seemed to pass him off as even more menacing of a creature than when they first met. Lips tightly pursed, he returned her gaze with utmost loathing. 

Upon seeing the Potions Master's expression, Erin turned back to the Headmaster and Severus hesitantly let his guard back down, vexed that she enjoyed studying him so.

"Again we welcome you into our midst," Professor Dumbledore brightly began, taking a brief interlude to shuffle the slab of yellowed parchment that had materialized on the coffee table between them.

Nodding politely, she beckoned him to explain what her cooperation would entail.

"Would I be correct to assume that your primary interest is the whereabouts of your friend - Anne Emmale?"

"Yes," Erin replied, carefully folding her hands in a nervous gesture, "but first I would like to see the 'sufficient proof' that would keep me from the conclusion that your 'facts' are fabrications."

"Of course, m'dear," the Headmaster said, delicately picking up the stack of papers that had appeared and handing them to her, "this should be sufficient."

Slowly, Erin untwined the parcel from its loose scarlet ribbon, calm, collected. Her nimble fingers unfolding the pieces of parchment with care, she felt her stomach lurch; scrawled, in untidy red ink was the following:

Dear Sirius,

Though many seasons have passed, it seems like only yesterday when we last saw each other at Hogwart's. It was with great sadness that I learned of James and Lilly's fall at the hands of Voldemort. My sister Thalia received a letter from a friend conveying the deep and utter sorrow that their deaths have brought to the wizarding world. Here in the East, the campaign against the Dark Lord is rarely spoken of and little active duty took place among our ranks; however, word has come of the grievance losses that the Order endured during the final days. My good friend, Katie Rhetman, fell in London as a Knight of Walpurgis. Her treachery and death have been difficult to bear.

I am told that soon after I reach maturity, the clan will release me from my servant hood and I will receive the choice to leave the territory. The days until that moment drift by like endless grains of sand passing in a massive hourglass. Like you, I envy the liberty that so many westerners carelessly dismiss, but I suppose that I should also give thanks for my youth and my distance from the cruel conflict in which you found yourself apart. You, glorious you, should consider yourself high for having served the cause of light. Each day in prayer I reaffirm my willingness to follow in your footsteps and, if necessary, someday give my life in service. Pray for me, but above all pray for the cause.

A. Emmale

- a fragment from a series of letters exchanged between Sirius Black, an infamous convict at the sinister prison Azkaban, and none other than the notable A. Emmale.

As if _Wingardium Leviosa _had been cast upon her, Erin's serenity magically floated away. "H-how... how did you? When... did you? This is her handwriting," her quivering voice tattered out as she gently cradled the ragged correspondents to her chest. She could scarcely believe it; her best friend, a friend of whom she had cared for like a sister, _was_ alive and Sirius Black knew where she was.

"Yes, Severus has confirmed that as well," the Headmaster noted quietly.

"Have you spoken to Sirius Black? Have you discovered her location?"

The brilliant blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles, drooped wearily. "I'm afraid that it is not as simple as that. Have you gathered the real reason for the shroud of Anne Emmale's position?"

"I do understand that Black is her Secret Keeper, yes. But it seems like it should not take too much graft on the Order's part just to trace the documents through Eurowl."

"We _have _summoned the use of a connection at the international owl-mail trafficker and she has worked diligently on finding information; however, Sirius and Ms. Emmale were much more cunning than we understood them to be. The letters you see before you were exchanged from January of 1984 until just three months ago by way of an illegal unregistered owl, so they are virtually untraceable."

Erin's face fell.

"But rest assured, m'dear. There is hope," Dumbledore added quickly, reaching over to take her tensed hand into his own.

Tired and with nerves virtually threadbare, Severus slid from his seat, slunk to Erin's side, and opened an intricately detailed globe modeling the zodiac. The onerous Potion's Master casually helped himself to the Headmaster's finest spirits hidden beneath the stellar design.

"Having decided to research the signature on the letters -- A. Emmale --, we did achieve success." The Headmaster smiled, squeezing her hand gently. "One match was found: Anne Emmale. Location: 1484 Diagon Alley, London -"

"Me," she interrupted sadly, her hopes plummeting.

"As well as one other," Severus added languidly. With his forearm resting on the mantle of the delicately marbled floo, he sipped his wine elegantly, set the goblet on the platform, then said: "Adelaida Emmale. Location: ..." But then, by a great shift in the force of the room, Severus was unceremoniously interrupted as the small chamber was violently tossed about, enough so that his wine glass slipped off the mantle and landed in a pile of amber flames within the grate. 

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Yes, I am still alive! I'm sorry its taken me so long to update, but I've been suffering some really bad writer's block lately. This story is beginning to get pretty complicated, more complicated than any other story that I have ever written, and I'm starting to run out of ideas. So if any of you guys have any suggestions for how I can continue, I'd love to have them. Thanks! And lots of chocolate bunnies for those who review! ::takes a bite of some Cadbury, grins, and waves the rest temptingly::


	6. Chapter 2 The Order of the Phoenix

**The Demiguise**

_Act II_

_Chapter II_

Note: All sentences in italics represent thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters or places from the universe created by J.K. Rowling.

Erin had torn out of the bedroom before either the Headmaster or Severus could stop her, and neither caught up with her until they were nearing the wreckage. In utter disbelief, the young woman numbly slowed to gather the images of the rubble that was Neoin House behind her tearing eyes and Severus was able to seize her before she could step too near to the ruins. "Mrs. Norris... D-donna. I must see to them," Erin moaned feebly, trying with all of her might to shrug her way out of the Potion's Master's firm grip.

"No," Severus replied through gritted teeth, wrestling her to the ground, "you mustn't."

Then, as Erin's struggle finally ceased, there began a downpour, an even, torrential downpour like Diagon Alley had never seen before. Hurriedly, Dumbledore crossed the cobblestone path to consult one of the ministry officials that had reported to the scene, whilst the Potion's Master quickly summoned an umbrella to shield the desperate woman lying in his arms.

Lightly clenching Severus's forearm, Erin forced a weak smile through her shredded demeanor, gave an earnest nod, and whispered up to her savior: "Please, don't judge me on that which you have seen of me over the past twenty-four hours. Honestly, I never fathomed that I could become such a mess."

"Such notable justifications, you never grasped either," he replied.

Shaking his head, Severus allowed his thin lips to form a rare smile and at that moment Erin Ravenswood was afforded the first shred of hope in her dark life. He offered her some further 'calm throughout the storm' by saying, "If anyone is amiable in my eyes it is you, you who have managed to survive such grave peril."

"Thank you," she responded, taken aback by his kindness.

As the rains continued to pelt down upon them, an unexpected figure joined them beneath the parasol; with a flick of her tail, the skeletal Animagus Miss. Norris crawled onto Erin's lap and instantly apparated her employer and the Potion's Master into a nearby alleyway.

A 'tinkle' and a 'pop' signaling the arrival of the two unregistered apparators resounded through the narrow alley and the sobbing Chang girl rushed to the familiar faces of Erin Ravenswood and her caretaker. "There, there, dear. It is all right now," Erin consoled Cho, her face calm and composed.

The young Chinese girl looked on worriedly, her brilliant brown eyes riddled with fear, as Miss. Norris lifted Thai from her arms and attempted to no avail to stop the little boy's riotous cries. Glancing up to Severus, the elderly housekeeper pleaded to him silently with her yellow feline orbs; consequently, the Potion's Master reluctantly produced a simple sleeping drought from his robes.

The children having finally fallen aslumber, the three magic folk were able to converse. "Is it as I fear?" Erin asked.

"I'm afraid so. We are the only survivors," Miss. Norris replied languidly. "I'm supposing it was a death raid carried out by those who have been trailing you throughout the past months, those who murdered Jean."

"Your husband? Voldemort killed him?" Severus asked.

Erin sighed, her eyes blazing. She nodded solemnly, delicately reaching up to smooth Cho's raven hair that laid as a thick cascade across his forearm. "Yes, him or one of his minions," the young woman recalled, "Who's really to tell? I decided against revealing his cause of death in the papers. I chose not to give the fiends the acclamation that they so desired, even if possible conviction was then out of the question."

"BUT THERE IS HOPE! We can get them," the Potion's Master growled.

"I know and so long as I have strength left I will fight with you to bring an end to the Dark Lord, Professor Snape. For Jean, my godchildren, and all else who have felt Voldemort's wrath, I will fight."

Having flooed to the securer Three Broomstick's Pub, Erin Ravenswood sleepily tucked her two new wards into a rented bed. The little Cho, who had easily broken through Professor Snape's lavender sleeping potion amidst the haphazard journey from Diagon Alley to Hogsmeade Village, remained fearful from the night's earlier events. Smoothing back the girl's raven hair, Erin smiled down upon her, gentle, caring, remorseful. "You are safe now," she began, "so try and get some sleep, okay?"

Her lips quivering, Cho stared blankly past her godmother to a distant wall and silence lingered in the cozy room. Reluctantly, Erin slid off the bed, reshuffled the sheets about the children, and blew out the candle on the nightstand; what she didn't hear as she slowly left the bedroom, was the muted, nearly inaudible "goodnight" that her goddaughter bid to her.

As it happened to be just before daybreak, the luminous quality of Hogsmeade's streets had yet to fade. The gentle glow of tawny streetlamps out-of-doors flickered in through the confines of the Three Broomsticks as Erin slowly descended the stairs to the quaint pub. At the threshold, she was met by two very discerned professors -- Snape and Dumbledore -- clad in mahogany robes tinged in gold, the sign of the phoenix stitched regally across their breast.

Tenderly taking Erin by the arm, the Headmaster stated: "You understand why we brought you here, why your cooperation is of such great importance, and why it is vital that you join the Order."

"Yes, I understand. I do wish to enter the light and on my honor I will earnestly serve the cause."

"Then, Mrs. Erin Heather Ravenswood Neoin, it is my pleasure to accept you as a sister Knight of Adustrum. We, the Order of the Phoenix, welcome you."

Erin nodded and he slowly led her into the dark hostelry. The fresh flicker of fires dancing in the room's hearths painted an endless series of starry eyes throughout the pub and the bewitching gazes of both novel and familiar faces brought a smile to her sharp features as well as an unusual spiral in her pregnant stomach.

Minerva McGonagall, a stodgy middle-aged witch, beckoned her to the beginning of a receiving line that had begun to form, placed a hand gallantly upon her heart, then extended it to Erin saying: "sister to sister, yours in life and death."

Having echoed her former professor's words, Erin slowly stepped forward to receive the next greeting -- that of her fellow former Auror Alaster "Mad-Eye" Moody. Smiling, she firmly shook Moody's battle weathered hand and offered him a playful curtsey as she passed.

As she grinned 'round at the many people farther down the line, Erin haphazardly sauntered upon the warm eyes of Remus Lupin. Dressed in brown slacks and a slightly yellowed button-up shirt, he stood third in the queue. Compulsively, Erin ran a hand across her white chemise to smooth its creases, then turned her face upwards toward her former companion -- a young man with tousled brown hair, soft eyes, and muscled skin highlighted with traces of silver scars.

"Back from the dead, I see. You never cease to amaze me, Erin," Remus chuckled compassionately. He offered her an encouraging smile and broke with the traditional greeting of the order by stooping to engulf her in a hug.

"Sister to brother," Erin murmured into his robes, "yours in life and death."

Reluctantly, Remus guided her deeper into the arena and they were forced to place their unexpected reunion at the back of their minds as Erin continued exchanging vows.

Erin had hardly managed to cope with the sudden wave of introductions when she reached the last person in the line, the person that she had been most interested in meeting, the woman that had served as the Order's contact at Eurowl. It was to her surprise that, again, she recognized the face. Her name was Mo Tucker and along with Erin she had been one of the five gangly Ravenclaw girls known throughout Hogwarts as "the ton." Flaky and flamboyant, Mo never looked the part of a popular girl like her friends -- Erin, Anne, Donna, and Katie R.; nevertheless, she was inseparable from the conventional, but vogue group.

So when Anne disappeared shortly after their graduation in 1980, and Katie was executed for service as a death eater, and Erin supposedly died in a car crash, Mo Tucker was heart broken. Donna Chang's added death and Erin and Anne's sudden revivals were just enough to drive her mad. Whaling insufferably into an oversized pink handkerchief, Mo reached out desperately for her long-lost best friend. "Oh, Erin," she cried, "I can't believe you're alive!" And being one ever-for-drama, Mo whipped off the long since fogged tortoise-shell glasses that had slipped to the tip of her slightly bulbous nose and blew like a foghorn into her hanky.

Standing across the room between McGonagall and the Headmaster, Severus Snape scowled and muttered disgustedly something under his breath about meeting "Trelawney's incarnate."

"You forget, Severus," Dumbledore grinned, "that our lovely Divination professor has yet to die."

"Oh, bugger off, Albus," McGonagall scowled, "one can always dream."

All but the offended erupted in laughter. Mo, who had long since disliked Severus for his sometimes snide remarks, was less than pleased at the amusement expressed against her.

"Ah, ladies," the Headmaster quod encouragingly, "if you will quickly say your vows, we may then be able to discuss what the Order has in mind for the mission. I assure you that there will be plenty of time for the two of you to catch up during the long day ahead."

"Yes, sir," Erin replied apologetically, pulling Mo to face her.

"It's all _Snivellus_'s fault really," Mo muttered as she shrugged casually and turned toward her friend.

Emerald swirled with brown as the smiling gazes of the young women were unified.

"Sister to sister... "Sister to Sister...yours in life and death."


	7. Chapter 3 In the Glen

**The Demiguise**

_Act II_

_Chapter III_

Note: All sentences in italics represent thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters or places from the universe created by J.K. Rowling.

The horseless carriage bumbled noiselessly down the entrenched woodland path that wound intricately through Scotland's Forbidden Forest. Sitting astride a black mare that trotted behind the carriage, Severus Snape starred out into the dark thicket that edged the right side of the narrow road. As the mysterious Mad-Eye Moody conducted the thestrals and the occupants of the coach spoke in hushed voices, Severus and Remus Lupin rode their horses in complete silence, eyeing the forest suspiciously, their wands firmly drawn.

Erin Ravenswood could hardly make out anything in the darkness of the unlit cab, but the redness of Mo Tucker's blubbered-out face was frightfully clear through the shadows. "Sirius Black informed me of her condition when I flooed to Azkaban Prison yesterday afternoon," Mo explained through several exaggerated sniffles into her hankie, "Anne is a _demiguise_, a rare shape-shifter that can make itself invisible."

"I can't believe that after all of this time we had no clue," Erin replied, shaking her head.

"Yes, I know. It is peculiar," Mo smiled, "Apparently, shy Anne is more of an actress than she led on."

Turning to the Headmaster, the young woman continued shaking her head. Her blond bob shimmered in the moonlight. "But why is the Dark Lord after her? I mean, I know that demiguises are valued for making invisibility cloaks, but beyond that—"

Dumbledore cut her off, "—they're immortal."

Erin's face fell. Never before had she heard of a creature possessing such a power. "No wonder He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is interested in her. She could be the key to his invincibility."

"Yes, Severus has been able to confirm such through his dealings at the Dark Lord's revels of late. I just hope that we're not too late."

A faint mist, akin to that of Camelot, surrounded the cottage behind which the sun had yet to rise. Before the tiny sod house, a small brook had slithered out into a sea of wildflowers. The horseless carriage came to a jarring stop in the dry bed near the creek and Severus quickly dismounted his horse. A great gust of wind blew through the hollow at that very moment, sending chills down his spine and beckoning him down the stone path that led to the back of the house.

Surrounded by the intoxicating aroma of several hydrangeas in bloom and the faintest glow of a hologram of the universe, Anne Emmale laid stretched out across a crème colored chaise lounge. In one hand she twirled a wisp of her long, silky hair that was fanned out across the bed, and in the other she idly toiled with an ivory wand, enchanting shooting stars to fly through the rosy haze.

Instinctively, the Potions Master drew his wand from the depths of his robes at the sight of magic being concocted. Although the intricate display of constellations was mystifying, he didn't allow himself to become distracted. Severus slowly inched forward, his sallow-skinned fingers feathering the weapon in his hand; however, as he prepared to step ever nearer, the young woman eased up from the divan unexpectedly and he was forced to meet her coal black eyes.

Her soft brown curls shimmered brightly like a halo around her darkly cloaked form. She smiled. "Hello, Severus…"

But before he was able to respond, the force of a well-spoken spell knocked him double into the nearby flowers. Quickly regaining his composure, he instantly shot out his hands to feather the flowerbed for his fallen wand; upon seizing it he looked up to discover Anne to have disappeared from the place on the lounge and twenty-some-odd hooded Death Eaters to be canvassing the woods.

"Malfoy," Severus muttered caustically under his breath, upon recognizing one of the faces behind the shrouds.

There was a sharp tap on his shoulder, and he quickly whipped his wand to the throat of the person kneeling behind him. "_Merlin, woman, you're becoming quite a lot of trouble_," Severus growled to Anne.

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly, shrugging casually, "They're after me?"

"Yes… they have been for some time now."

The footsteps of the henchmen in the woods grew louder as the Death Eaters quickly approached the cottage. The familiar exchange of flying enchantments erupted in the glen as the remaining members of the Order appeared to combat the cloaked enemy.

Anne sighed resignedly. "I knew that this day would eventually come. Ha… but despite my intuition I never came up with a way to counter the situation. I trust you have an idea."

"Yes, but it's a little dangerous…"

"Ah, really – danger… how novel," she grinned.

"You jest at a time like this?" he replied, his voice rising.

"Sorry."

"You need to take this potion," he replied, quickly stuffing a small bottle of tonic into her palm. "It's a coma catalyst that will be triggered by the next spell that hits you – unknowingly by the scum that actually don't intend to harm you."

"But –"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes…"

"Well, then Merlin help you," he replied. Upon those words, Anne drowned the bottle in one gulp, squinting slightly as the potion burned her throat. She stole a glance to the fighting just outside of their retreat, effortlessly transfigured the bottle into a single rosebud, and turned to Severus. "Je suis desole." And with that, the demiguise emerged from the shadows to come eye to eye with a slithery "_Crucio_."

Severus Snape could do nothing to tear his eyes from the white rose bud that she had placed upon the black pool of silk that was his lap………

……. the white wand fell……

….. the rosebud twitched…..

…. the curls of hair unrolled….

… and petals unfurled…

.. as the demiguise fell..

Placing his ivory fingers to the young woman's neck confirmed Lucius Malfoy's fears and an unpleasant sneer laced his thin lips. The king snake's minions disapperated and the symbol of the Knights of Waspurish slithered up into the sky as a silver skull and a snarling serpent.

The Headmaster looked on mystically as Erin Ravenswood and Mo Tucker advanced on the crumpled body with tears in their eyes. As the two women struggled to levitate their former friend, Severus went to stand at Dumbledore's side.

"So…?" Albus asked.

"There was no other way," the Potions Master replied darkly.

"Anne has always trusted your judgment, as have I."

"I'll begin work on an antidote immediately."

Hearing the words exchanged between the two professors, Erin turned to Snape caustically. "_There is no cure for this_?"

"I have yet to discover an antidote," Snape shrugged, "but that doesn't mean that there isn't one."

Erin stiffened visibly and Remus Lupin quickly went to stand behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders gently, he muttered into her ear: "I suppose we'll just have to trust him too, eh?"

She nodded in reply, eyeing Snape evenly.

AN: So, yeah… it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I really have no excuse considering I've had these past two chapters written already. I'm sorry. I just hope you enjoy them… leave me a review if you'd like. I'm all for constructive criticism. Thanks…

A.K.B.


End file.
